


[Podfic of] If You Haven't Yet

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brakebills (The Magicians), M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Telekinesis, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Eliot bent his head closer. When he spoke, his breath tickled Quentin’s neck.“Here’s something about disciplines. People use the word calling, sometimes. . . If I really pay attention, I can feel telekinesis actually calling to me,” Eliot said, whispering. “Things and bodies have wants. Like this spot here. It’s been screaming at me for ten minutes.”Now includes chapter three!





	[Podfic of] If You Haven't Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Haven't Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000867) by [OrchardsinSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardsinSnow/pseuds/OrchardsinSnow). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2W6Jmjt) [12.7 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2XiCFMh) [14 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 38:23, now includes chapter three.

**Streaming:**  



End file.
